


I gave it your eyes

by unusquisque



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 angels with nonbinary pronouns, Dogs, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, Michael Uriel and Gabriel are all technically they, Multi, baby archangels and angels, general sadness, nonbinary goodness, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusquisque/pseuds/unusquisque
Summary: In the beginning God held dominion over a bunch of angels and they sort of bumped against each other while trying to live their lives and serve her plan. Dogs, cats, Eels, and butterflies are involved.A sort of one shot from The Prophecy of the Apocalypse that Wasn’t. Selaphiel and Gabriel bein’ angels, Selaphiel admits they have a thing for big featherbrained dumbasses, Gabriel is oblivious and just wants to hang out with his siblings and God and play music.“Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, ‘What! You too? I thought I was the only one.” -Ralph Waldon Emerson





	I gave it your eyes

Selaphiel was at their heart of hearts, a scientist.

Or at least that is what they would call themselves years later, a millennia and a lifetime later. God shaped the little virtue with an appreciation for the mechanics of the universe. God made the virtue on a Wednesday (wednesday’s child) in what would come to be known as the month of October. They were decidedly a scorpio (God hung the zodiac in the sky herself so the angels could be entertained) and in the early days as Selaphiel knew themselves they would stare up at the great insect with a smile and know that they were loved.

It was their job to pray to God to help make the animals and the flowers that would go in the garden for God’s “Human Project.” Later, God would wonder if they had bestowed too much power on the being who reigned in hell and served in heaven. Then God would go back to her work, writing creation, and feel a tug at her heartstrings over the virtue she had lost so long ago.

This is not that long ago. Selaphiel prayed and God granted her prayers and her quarters and R&D were full of animals formed by the angel’s power and God’s loving hands. They would be named and these names would be whispered to Adam.

_All to the good._ Selaphiel thought _...What if he called them something weird? Like Koala? Or ferret? Or platypus?_

Their life was prayer and an appreciation for the details of the universe beneath their chosen section of sky and they were content.

For the moment.  
\--  
The creature had clawed them. It sat back on the table hissing, fur bristled with it’s ears pointed back and teeth bared. Selaphiel stuck a finger in their mouth and frowned, “So...you have claws. That’s ...expected? Unexpected?” They turned their gaze skyward and felt the familiar rush of calm. Yes the creature was supposed to have claws. Yes it was supposed to be small and angry. _In fact Selaphiel it reminds me of you._

“Heh.” The virtue laughed weakly, “...Look at that. Hey...you. Furry thing.” The archangels were supposed to come down and inspect it before they went to god to gather a name if she chose to give it one. The creature sat on the desk, head straight, imperious-before it bolted under the table.

“No! Oh no no no- For heaven’s sake…” Selaphiel dove beneath a table only to see the creature skitter away, “Get back here! Please oh please-” 

The creature made a noise that sounded like “mrrow.” before leaping up to a case filled with scrolls and languishing there, tail lashing back and forth with what Selaphiel could only describe as a knowing smirk.

“Animal! You will obey me! At once!” the creature stared at her and she stared back, “Don’t make me pray to her to make you obey. I don’t want to do that. C’mon now. Here creature. Here thing.”

The animal leapt up to a higher shelf and stared down at her. If Selaphiel had not known this creature was incapable of higher thought she would have sworn it was laughing at her.

“Any moment - creature. The archangels are going to be here. And when they see you - Michael - ohoho. Michael is going to be furious. You think you have claws? Michael has claws too. Big ones! And Uriel, forget it. They’ll just look at you and you’ll be forced to listen to them. And Gabriel-” Well. The oaf wasn’t nearly as frightening as his siblings. _Every three headed animal needs a third head that’s a little stupid. I mean just look at the Hydra._

“So please. Creature. Come down? Please?”

The creature curled in a ball and opened one bright yellow eye before closing it. Selaphiel prayed to her for peace and patience just in time to hear someone enter.

“Hello? Anybody here?” A voice echoed amid the chambers, “Here for a naming. Michael and Uriel should be along in a moment or two.” 

“...Archangel Gabriel.” Selaphiel turned, wings fluttering softly., “Always an honor lord.”

They inclined their head respectfully. It was hard not to -Gabriel was-

Beautiful.

Later, much later after they had fallen Selaphiel-that-was would look at this in a sexual manner perhaps once many things had come to pass. This was the time before all of that - a time of innocence. A time of peace.

So it was not unnatural to see the archangel wrapped in robes of white and blue with a harp in one hand and gold eyes bright and intelligent and looking decidedly embarrassed. The lord’s messenger’s tunic was slightly shorter than the other archangels so he could run to Her need if she had need of a message carried. Under one arm he carried a harp made of cosmic starlight and she stared at it- before he waved an anxious hand at her.

“Please - just. Gabriel. Standing on ceremony is for my siblings. I mean you can if you want but they uh-huh.” He frowned, “They should have been here by now.”

It occurred to Selaphiel, turning their attention to the other animals, that they had never seen the younger archangel without their siblings. You never saw them apart. The world was so new and they were still testing the boundaries of their forms and sense of self.

Everything was still so new. Shuffling his feet, Gabriel pressed his lips together and looked around, “So. This is R&D.” 

R&D was a zoo of chattering animals in all shapes and colors. Some were massive and shook the ground as they walked, some were so small they crawled only noticed to Selaphiel. One appeared and pranced in place as the virtue waved it away, “Shoo! Shoo Unicorn.”

“Unicorn?” Gabriel blinked, “...What’s it do?” 

“It’s supposed to be majestic and inspiring.” Selaphiel watched it go to it’s mate, “Truth be told the Lord - in her wisdom - seemed very sad when I helped her make it. It doesn’t seem like a sad creature does it?”

“No.” Gabriel paused, “Can I touch it?” he watched the creature, interested, “The horn sure is something.”

“...It doesn’t like the male form.” Selaphiel paused, “Sorry.”

“Well I’m out of luck. Tried a female corporation and it didn’t fit.” Gabriel’s hand withdrew and he clutched his harp, “...Michael and Uriel will...they’ll be here soon. Maybe they can pet it.”

“You three don’t go out without the others much do you.” Selaphiel leaned against one of the tables they knelt at, “It must be nice to have so many people close to you.”

“It’s very nice.” Gabriel murmured, “Uriel, Michael and sometimes Sandaphalon if Uriel needs something transcribed. He works with all of us you see but Uriel likes to do most of the writing...themselves?” he paused, looking around and expecting others to appear around her to offer some sort of comfort. When they didn’t, he began glancing back looking for them.

The creature on the top of the scroll case stirred and stared down at them with gold eyes. It began to pace, watching them talk and Selaphiel pointed, “You see? There’s the archangel gabriel. He has furious powers and if you don’t obey he’ll compel you to.”

“No I won’t!” the archangel blinked, “I won’t. Strange creature, I do not know what this Virtue is talking about but I promise you we’re only guards when she calls upon it and I don’t compel without good cause.”

“I wish you would.” selaphiel glared at the creature good naturedly, “It used it’s claws against me and then ran off before climbing up there and looking down like it owns the world. You don’t creature. It belongs to her glory.”

“Amen.” Gabriel said piously, “...It’s a beast?”

“Obviously.” Selaphiel studied him, “What? Is that important?”

“I have an idea. I mean it should work…”

The angel raised his harp and closed his eyes, murmuring as he touched the strings. Her glory filled the two of them. The animals silenced themselves and Selaphiel tilted their head and sighed a heavenly sigh. He did play beautifully.

Selaphiel-that-was, Beelzebub-that-is dreams of that song. It was nothing human words could describe, it didn’t do them justice. Back then they worked with starlight and moonlight and the music they sang was music for the spheres of heaven.

The creature stood up and leapt - Selaphiel reached out a hand in shock before it landed gracefully on all four legs, coming to sit at it’s feet obediently between the two angels who stared down at it. Gabriel looked pleased and Selaphiel shocked.

“...Glory be to her on highest.” Selaphiel laughed lightly, “I thought it would never come down.” 

“It’s like a liquid.” Gabriel murmured, “But it’s a beast. Only beasts come to our music and lay their heads in the field peacefully. But now ask the beasts, and let them teach you; And the birds of the heavens, and let them tell you. "Or speak to the earth, and let it teach you; And let the fish of the sea declare to you.”

“Amen” Selaphiel clasped her hands, “...You play beautifully.”

Gabriel shrugged nervously and stared down at the creature, “Well. you uh-the creature - it’s-”

Selaphiel saw he was uncomfortable,“Look here are your siblings.”

Gabriel’s face lit up like the sun, “Michael! Uriel!” 

“Brother.” The first archangel lowered their head. In a female form they wore red and kept their simple hair in a short and modest style, “Forgive my tardiness. I was training our battalions.”  
“We must be ever vigilent.” Uriel murmured, “And forgive _my_ tardiness brother. I was taking down her commands.”

“No forgiveness is needed. We’ve only had - what? Two of these namings? Three? Everything is so new and wonderful. This creature is willful but fascinating. Behold siblings, a beast on four legs that moves like the water God is laying in the seas and rivers.” Gabriel gestured, “And it _is_ a beast. It came to my music.”

“Be careful.” Selaphiel spoke, “...It’s...pointy.”

“Pointy?” Michael raised an eyebrow, “Like my sword?” The archangel peered at it, “Intriguing to say the least. It’s so tiny.”

“Her will has decreed there will be other larger...models.” Selaphiel shrugged slim shoulders and grinned weakly at each angel in return. Uriel looked complacent, Michael looked interested and Gabriel was tuning the strings on his harp.

Hmph.

“...Cat.” Uriel murmured, raising their head. “Her will be done. It has...apparently named itself already.” The archangel’s eyes glowed gold, “Such a bold creature I have yet to meet. One like it.”

“I think it’s amazing.” Gabriel nodded, “It moved like liquid! Selaphiel, can you make it do the thing again? Where it jumped down and lands on all fours?”

“I can try…”

The other archangels stared in awe and Selaphiel smiled, finding themselves genuinely pleased with the attention.  
\---

The Virtue was not given to displays of pride.

Angels did not display pride, Selaphiel was happy with their animals. That said, it would have been nice to be able to do something for Gabriel. To see him pleased again. Sabriel was confused when Selaphiel confessed these things. Sabriel was her colleague, something like a friend, “You’re going to take it to her in prayer right?”

“Of course.” Selaphiel murmured, “I do not like these feelings but - I also do? But Gabriel! What does it mean?” they rolled their head back to the grass and stared at the cosmos, still in progress, “...He’s...an oaf.”

“Perhaps, the other angel murmured, unconsciously raising a wing to protect the two of them from view, “You feel like Aziraphale does for Raphael?” 

Selaphiel looked shocked. Peeking out between their friend’s wings they saw Aziraphale and Raphael sitting on the grass of the cosmic courtyard staring at the stars. They were uncomfortably close but it was not entirely unusual for angels to do so. There was nothing...wrong with this right? To want to sit beside them?

“...Gabriel though.” Selaphiel sighed, “I don’t understand what it was about him. He was just so excited to see what I could do…”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Sabriel shrugged her slim shoulders, “We are also friends. And yes he is a bit of a -”

“Featherbrain?”

“I was going to say pious and serious but he’s the youngest of the three of them. They all want to do well in her name.” Sabriel murmured, “...What am I saying of course. She’ll know what to do. Take it to her in prayer.”

“Amen.” Selaphiel murmured, “...Well...I guess I can try.” They rose to their feet, “I’ll take it to her in prayer now.”

In the bowls of R&D Selaphiel sighed and sat at their prayer table. Closing their eyes their vision blanked and their mind filled with her mind, and that of her power.

_Selaphiel. I do not have anything for you yet._

_Forgive my impurity lord. You have made me to be your handmaid, your good hands but I find myself troubled by...thoughts lord._

_Thoughts Selaphiel?_

_I wish, Lord, to...to meet someone new. To...to be close to them._

_Sabriel is not enough for you?_

Selaphiel jerked awake in shock and stared straight head. Yes. Sabriel was a friend, of course they were but Gabriel-

Gabriel.

_Lord I-I want to be friends with Gabriel. I want to make him happy. _

Silence hung between the lord and her angel. Selaphiel looked upward, terrified.

_Forgive me lord, I beg you to rid me of these-_

_There is something you could make for me. To each of my archangels I have dedicated things for them to give their patronage to. I have something you can make for me that will please Gabriel. I shall give you my vision._

_Thank you lord I-_

_Selaphiel. What you feel for Gabriel is noble and good, but do not forget it is to my glory. By helping him you raise him to help me. Do you understand?_

Human beings across the cosmos may read those words and think “Wow that’s gross and not fair in the slightest.”

They would be right and while Gabriel might agree with her assessment, Selaphiel certainly would not. It will take time for all parties, God included, to come around.  
\--

“...What are they?” Gabriel raised a hand to touch one of the gently swaying white flowers and Selaphiel beamed. The pair stood in a massive white garden filled with flowers - lilies - the air filled with a sweet scent. It had taken a day and a night - but time was nothing yet and Selaphiel had waited. To give something to an angel’s patronage was a great honor.

“...God wanted you to have something for your patronage.” Selaphiel murmured, “They’re called lilies. My -I-” Selaphiel smiled. Gabriel was oblivious, moving amongst them before his fingers grabbed one of the pure white petals. Selaphiel panicked, “Don’t touch them too hard! You’ll bruise them!” they moved forward and took Gabriel’s paws in her hands, “...Sorry just. They’re only few hours old!”

“They’re mine though.” Gabriel blinked, “You said that. They’re mine.”

“Yes but I don’t want them to get hurt. Or you. I-” She paused, “If you hurt them wouldn’t you be sad?”

The Archangel stared at her, then looked away, “...I- what’s sad?”

The word had burst out of Selaphiel who lowered their head, “Sometimes I - I see people. They walk on the grass I prayed for and the sky I prayed for and ...it’s sad. I just want to freeze it in place. To make it stop in time and when I feel like that my…” she touched her chest, “My heart hurts. I’ve asked. It’s not defective.”

A gentle breeze blew through the flowers and Gabriel stared down at her holding his hands before smiling kindly, “Can we sit? On the grass or will that hurt it?”

Selaphiel blinked and withdrew her hands, short dark hair framing her face, “...You’re making fun of me.”

“No I’m being sincere.” he stared, “...I mean I would love to look at them but since you’ve told me they feel things so intently I think I ought to follow your lead.” The archangel paused, hovering, “I don’t have to be anywhere for hours yet.”

Something, some unknown feeling thrilled through the young virtue as she sat beside him and studied the lilies with a slow smile looking back at him, “The cat’s found a mate.” she murmured, “It’s going to have a kitten. That’s what it’s offspring are to be called.”

“Glory to her name and her talent and skill.” Gabriel murmured piously. The archangel stifled a yawn and lay back, “It’s so pleasant here I could nap and no one would disturb me.”

“Yes but how would you appreciate my work?” Selaphiel frowned, “I made them at her behest - they’re your patronage-”

“And I’m grateful. Beyond grateful but-” He frowned, “why are you looking at me like I’ve said something wrong?”

_Her talent and skill_. Selaphiel stared at him, her heart twitching in her ribcage, aching in her chest _her name._ Closing her eyes, the virtue rose, “Forgive me.” they murmured, “I must go and pray.”

“I-” Gabriel blinked, “we were having a nice time. I was-I was just getting comfortable hey Selaphiel!-”

But the virtue was gone.

\---  
The Archangels of God were the princes of the Cosmos. They stood at God’s feet and performed her will. Newborn and made they had seen each other and known they were one being and seperate beings. The lord had named them. Michael - word of god. Uriel-Light of God. Gabriel-strength of god. They were God’s security system - the instruments of her will. 

Gabriel knew where they were at all times. He found Michael and Uriel in their shared quarters. Uriel was writing on a silver scroll and Michael was sharpening a sword with expert strokes, features intent. Moving into the room, Michael looked up first, “...Brother.”

“Michael. Uriel.” Gabriel frowned, “Can I-Can I ask you something?”

“By all means.” Uriel set the scroll down, “If I can ask you something first?”

Gabriel nodded, “Always.”

Michael and Uriel exchanged glances before Michael leaned forward, “...We could tell - she gave you something for your patronage...What is it?” 

“Oh!” he paused and miracled one of the white flowers out of the air, “This! It’s called a lily. The virtue from R&D, Selaphiel prayed them into being. Isn’t it pretty?” Uriel and Michael abandoned their pursuits and moved to study it with bright eyes. Uriel reached out a hand for the petal of the flower and Gabriel moved it closer to him, “don’t! You’ll bruise it!”

“Can you?” Uriel blinked, “It’s a flower.”

“A weak one if it can be bruised.” Michael murmured, “Brother, I’ll pray you get a weapon as patronage.”

“...I like it.” Gabriel murmured. The flower danced in his hands, “...Selaphiel made a whole garden of them.”

“A whole garden.” Uriel raised an eyebrow and smiled, “...Just for you?”

“Oh no. no. Obviously for her glory and to remind me of my duty to them.” Gabriel waved it off, “Still. They were very proud of it. That’s part of what I wanted to ask you. You both have female forms…”

The two of them exchanged glances, “We do.” Michael murmured, “I still say you shouldn’t have abandoned yours.”

“It didn’t feel right. I’ve told you.” Gabriel waved a hand, “...Do they...think differently from male forms?”

“...Well the male form is certainly more physically powerful.” Michael murmured, “It doesn’t bother me making a shift. I might change this in a few millennia. Better for fighting.” They flexed an arm muscle and shrugged.

“What are you getting at Gabriel?” Uriel studied him.

Gabriel sighed and set the flower down on his cot, “Selaphiel - I said that I was going to take a nap - I was comfortable! And they looked at me like I’d said something rotten. And walked away saying they had to pray.”

“They probably had to.” Michael shrugged, “Don’t be so sensitive.”

Uriel’s eyes narrowed, “...Describe the encounter.” Gabriel went over it word by word as Uriel listened. Michael paused in their work and stared at him before the angel began to laugh, “...They care for you brother.”

Gabriel stared, “...care for me? Like you two do?”

“I guess so.” Michael shrugged, “I can’t think of how anyone else would have a deep bond. Friendship. They have a friend - I’ve seen them, but you don’t.” Michael pointed, “You should go back and befriend them.”

“I-” Gabriel paused, “...Without you? Without you guys?”

“I have friends.” Uriel murmured, “I regularly talk with the principalities. Aziraphale is really charming.” They turned over a scroll and continued to write, “I see them regularly.”

“I train the battalions.” Michael shifted their sword, miracled it away, then began to sharpen their spear, “I can’t imagine why anyone would stand against us but if we do...Even the morningstar has friends.”

“...How.”

Gabriel lowered his head and the other two angels stared at him.

Michael spoke first, “...How what?”

“...How do I make friends?”  
\---

It should not have hurt that much - that Gabriel was oblivious. The featherbrained archangel was just that - featherbrained. He had no appreciation for art, for the act of creation. And why should he? He was a messenger. He carried the strength of God. He was an oaf.  
So why did their heart hurt so much.

Perhaps God was focused on a new chapter or paragraph in the story of creation. Selaphiel prayed for her to take those feelings and she did - but they always somehow returned until one day, as Selaphiel prayed over something long and slime covered. She was so engrossed in thanking the Lord for the creature before her that she missed the sudden glowing light- but she heard his voice.

“Hi.”

The slimey thing twitched and flopped in her hands and Selaphiel opened her eyes. The slimey thing rolled onto the floor and Gabriel’s eyes went wide, “-I-Oh goodness I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t sneak up on me!” Selaphiel swatted at him, “This is complicated work! Help me catch it before it wriggles away it needs to be in water!”

The creature was squirming across the floor. Selaphiel bolted after it but Gabriel was quicker. He moved light lightning before wrapping his arms around the slime creature and nearly dropping it, “It’s wet! It’s gross and wet!”

“Be gentle! Be gentle!”

“I don’t want to be gentle it’s gross and wet make it stop being gross and wet!” The strength of God was holding it at arm’s length, “I’m going to miracle it away - it’s terrible!”

“No!” Selaphiel reached for it, “Just-put it in the water! You’re hopeless!” Selaphiel reached for it, “Don’t hurt it, please Gabriel just give it to me-” the creature squirmed and began to flop harder, “In the water- quick! quick!”

There was a pond out of nowhere and Gabriel - unceremoniously - dropped the creature in it. It disappeared under the water smooth as silk and the archangel - dripping wet - made a face, “That was awful. I don’t know what that was but that was terrible. I’m glad you saved me.”

“Saved you nothing, I should have saved it.” Selaphiel muttered, “...what are you doing here?” they miracled away the water on the archangel’s clothing, “...Come to harass Her animals?”

“...not intentionally!” Gabriel shook his head, “I-I wanted to talk to you.” 

Selaphiel stared at him. _He has the intelligence of -of-something she hasn’t thought of yet._

“About what?”

“...How are you?”

The Virtue stared at the Archangel like he had corn growing out of his ears, crossing her arms over her chest. Dark wings spread themselves out behind her, covering her like a cape, “...How am I. You come in here and nearly toss my creation to the floor and kill it and you want to know how I am.”

“So that’s...bad?”

“...Yes. Archangel. That is very bad.” Selaphiel sighed, “Before that I was...well. Neither good nor ill. Good or bad. Just working.”

“Making what?” 

Selaphiel raised an eyebrow, “You want to see? I’ve got some new bugs and plants. This was my first creature of the day.” The virtue gestured, “...It’s boring.”

Gabriel’s face said it probably would be, but the archangel remembered Uriel and Michael asking him to make friends. What did you do to make friends? _Care about their needs more than yours._

“I don’t mind.” Gabriel shrugged, “I mean, choir practice isn’t until later.” he shrugged, “Lead the way.”  
\---

“And this,” Selaphiel murmured, “Is the butter-fly.” 

Gabriel had been thinking about choir practice, listening to God’s calm nature, but the butterfly made him stop. Selaphiel stood in the middle of a room filled with small creatures of all the colors that had been created - and a few he was sure hadn’t yet.

“Oh wow. Praise be her name - you did...beautiful work.” 

One of the butterflies landed on his nose and he saw her - or the vague impression of the Virtue - amid the buffering wings, “...You prayed for all these?”

“Over time. And Adam will get to name them all. I can’t wait to see what he picks.” she spun and her wings fluttered, “...One at a time, but that’s...that’s what beautiful about her work. She puts as much effort into something so small as she does in the cosmos. As she does into us. Into you.” 

“Wow.” Gabriel found himself ignoring the flying creatures and staring at her, “...Wow.”

\---

So this was friendship. Selaphiel could talk for hours about things she’d prayed for and he found himself listening and wanting to listen. Whenever she’d ask about his duties he would also talk for hours -

Halfway through one of his rants however he realized Selaphiel had stopped listening with rapt attention. 

“...so I told Uriel, look. If we’re going to do this thing right we need structure. That’s how you get a good message across. Beginning, middle, and an end. Language is amazing, there’s so much power in words and…”

“And…”

Selaphiel was asleep.

The virtue had their head in his lap. Short dark hair spread out across his traditional blue and white. Her eyes were closed, delicate cheeks and mouth closed. She even breathed (novel, that.) But she stayed totally content.

His heart warmed. It was a steady warm feeling. It blossomed inside of him like a lily and he closed his eyes, leaning back so as not to disturb her.

_Lord?_

_Yes Gabriel._

_Thank you for Selaphiel lord. They are a very good friend._

Silence from her, then - when she spoke again she sounded worried.

_Friends are fine Gabriel but do not forget my purpose for you._ God murmured, _I am your creator. You serve. They made you lilies because I wanted to raise you up. Do you understand?_

_...Yes lord._

_...I am pleased you find peace with Selaphiel. Perhaps you can be their muse._

_Muse? Lord?_

_...Inspiration._ god’s words sounded thoughtful, _That thanks to you, their interpretations of my vision will be more complete. Unique. Holy._  
\---

Gabriel wasn’t summoned to R&D. He came as he often did just in time to see Selaphiel stroking something large and soft and golden. The creature had four legs and a large snout. They stroked the creature gently, the animal in some state between creation and non-existence.

“What is-”

“Ssh.” Selaphiel held up a finger, “Almost there. My good boy. My very good boy.” They kissed it’s nose and the creature stirred opening warm gold eyes.

Gabriel froze, “Those eyes…”

“They’re not angelic eyes.” She murmured, “But...well. They’re yours. All those good things. You listening, you being so willing to be kind and sweet. Your willingness to take orders too, your piety. See? It has your eyes.”

The archangel looked and saw-the creature had golden warm eyes. It jumped off the table and padded toward him. Angel and dog stared at each other before he bent down to touch the animal- which dragged a warm tongue across his face.

“...You gave it my eyes.” Gabriel murmured, “I’m...humbled. Honored.”

“You inspire me.” Selaphiel lowered their gaze, “...You’re loyal, friendly, kind. I poured a lot of that...into it. God’s instructions were very clear. Give it all the love I have.”

“And I look like what you think love looks like?”

The two Celestial beings stared at each other before Gabriel bent to pet the dog again.

\---

It’s a crisp fall day when Gabriel returns to heaven from earth - adjusting his suit, “I’ll tell you, the humans inventing real clothes is an unintentional blessing.” 

Uriel was filing paperwork - they looked up and blinked, “...Something’s different about you.”

“New tie.” Gabriel tugged at it, “Pink. Great choice right? It’s classy.” The archangel tugged at it, “...unique too. Human beings were giving me weird looks but they’re a surprisingly backwards species.”

“No. Your eyes.”

“Oh!” The archangel blinked his purple gaze, “Elizabeth Taylor- the human? First time purple’s come up in the gene type. And well - what can I say? I-”

Something welled within him and he ignored it, brushed it away as one would a fly.

“I had to have them. I miracled a second pair right back into her head but these...dashing don’t you think?”

“Very.” Uriel nodded, “Very nice indeed.”

“She gave me her eyes.” Gabriel nodded, “and I make this look good.”  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> A side piece to my “The Prophecy of the Apocalypse that Wasn’t!Verse”. Based on Jon Hamm’s incredibly creepy comment that Gabriel took Elizabeth Taylor’s eyes and my shameless need for Ineffable Bureaucracy fluff. Hardcore smut is coming I promise. Some notes.  
Most angel names are made up.  
I really really love the idea of Beelzebub as a scientist. God booting out people like artists and scientists makes sense.  
This fic is nonbinary af because I am nonbinary  
Gabriel’s female form is Cate Blanchett.
> 
> If you’re reading TPAWV - you’ll note that Gabriel knows Beelzebub as Azazel and not as Selaphiel. There’s a reason for this. A very sad one.
> 
> Dumb slightly dangerous dog gabriel is my favorite thing in the world
> 
> Also the world needs more dogs. We don’t deserve dogs or cats God. Thanks for them anyway.
> 
> I do not own Good Omens.


End file.
